It is known from the existing art that discrete sensors, e.g., rotation-rate sensors and acceleration sensors, can be manufactured micromechanically. It is likewise known that rotation-rate and acceleration sensors can be integrated in a common housing, together with one or more evaluation circuits, to constitute a sensor system. It is furthermore known to integrate micromechanical sensors and the associated evaluation circuit monolithically. Published German patent document DE 101 04 868 describes the packaging of a micromechanical sensor by way of a cap. The sensor and cap are anodically bonded, and delimit a cavern. It is furthermore described in published German patent document DE 102 43 014 to dispose two caverns in one micromechanical component.